Heinous
by inkybns
Summary: Serie of One-Shots taken in Columbia before the events of BioShock Infinite. A deeper look at the sick-minded people of the flying city and their over all existance, following the story of Elizabeth's music teacher. Rate K for now.


I've no idea why I've started these series but basically its a whole bunch of One-Shot that revolve around the ill-minded people of Columbia. Added a few more for a little bit of spice I suppose...

I also have this kind of need to explore what else is going on in this universe, so much possibilities involving history.

Anyaway, hope the beginning sounds interesting, might update from time to time.

* * *

HEINOUS - PROLOGUE

Jane Edwards had never been the type of girl that had time to enjoy such luxuries, a barbershop quartet singing on the streets or even attending the carnivals that were scheduled on board Columbia ever so often. The place was like a cruiser, too many events happening all at once and she never got time to take a deep breath and relax for a while. Her life had changed dramatically ever since she first set a foot onboard the flying city in 1907 when she was only twenty-four; her father kicked her out of the house when she was seventeen for pursuing her "short-sighted" Broadway dream, which really never came to be.

Leaving sweet home Philadelphia and next finding herself broken, yet somehow working at New York's Post Office, she decided to spend all her savings in a one way trip to the flying city of Columbia. She had nothing to lose.

Things had gotten way brighter (as broken as she was) upon her arrival, she had requested for help from the Church as refugee and joined the Choir a little later. Now, five years later there she was, working for Comstock's little lamb. The seed of the Prophet had supplicated for some music classes and how could Jane turned down her father's offer after selling Fink's Vigor flavored cigarettes on a monocycle?

What would her hot-headed father think now? She never got to Broadway truth be told but she was important in this city or at least well known. Elizabeth had turned out to be a very talented young lady, a pity that her imprisonment stood on her way for almost everything. The girl had more talent in her sundered pinky than Jane in all her body, at least her former teacher thought so. She could have a great future but what could Jane do against the big bad wolves of Columbia? Songbird, Comstock, Fink…?

Pretty much everything running in town was made for, with, by the sole intention of covering up the poor experience of a life Elizabeth had. Jane had started to wonder if there was even a "False Shepherd" in the first place. Still, happy or not she had at some point come to realize that she herself wouldn't have the life she had now if Elizabeth weren't where she was.

"We are leeches… all of us." She sighed, as she scribbled her former thoughts on the matter right into her diary. It's what the sensation of powerlessness had forced her to do, although she would have to be careful to keep it somewhere safe for her own good. Or the city would go down on flames and her with it.

It was a bright Sunday morning; she had found a coffee shop where to relax before class but her troubled mind was spoiling the moment. Trying to change the subject she turned to Joe's letter, a friend of hers, labor activist and song writer. They had been trading letter back and forth ever since she left New York. Their current topic was Jane's unfortunate encounters with Fink's weapon provider, Russell Snyder. Did Russell count as a leech as well? Probably so…

They had met while Comstock took Snyder on a tour around town; the man had ever since bugged her with frequent visits at Church every Sunday. She was starting to feel very sick, how was she supposed to befriending the grotesque high class of Columbia and keep a smile all the while? Why had Comstock taken her in anyway? Why was she worried about that now?

"What would you think father…?" Jane never finished drinking her coffee; she was one of many heinous beasts living a life out of Elizabeth's. If the girl escaped, for whatever reason, Jane would never recover from it.

* * *

Google Joe Hill, you might find his story very interesting...


End file.
